


Who is Aunt May now?

by violent_woman66



Category: Avengers, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violent_woman66/pseuds/violent_woman66
Summary: What is in a name? when the world suddenly feels so much  more empty May Parker is forced to decide who she will be in this new reality.
Kudos: 3





	Who is Aunt May now?

I do not own any part of MCU nor do I profit from this work. 

Aunt May, was she really that person anymore? Before Peter, she was May Parker, Widow, sister-in-law, daughter to parents gone before their time and volunteer worker at a local homeless shelter. Then one night she gets a phone call, the last family connection she had, is gone, her brother-in-law and his wife survived by their sleepy, pyjama clad three-year-old. A car accident. Suddenly she had a small child and a new roll to take on all by herself. Only young herself, many thought that the task of raising Peter would have been better assigned to a someone else, but with no other family and May’s iron will that he not be sent into the system, the courts finally sided with her and allowed her to step up to her new role. Of course she tried dating again once everything had settled, but no man she met stuck around after finding out she was a stay at home Aunty. So for thirteen long and sometimes lonely years May Parker was no more, instead it was Aunt May, none of the years spent raising Peter were wasted or regretted in her firm opinion. Peter, like her, was without any remaining blood relatives and would in her opinion need all the love and support she could offer him.  
Even reading every book she could get her hands on, raising a young boy was full of challenges and rewards. But for the most part May felt she did a good job raising a kind, generous young man, that would make any mother proud. It had been hard not only on May, but also on Peter having to explain at every parent’s event at his school why his Aunty was with him instead of a Mother or Father.

One day, a message came on her phone from the high school, Peter never made it to school. Hours later, half the world’s population was gone, into the dust and like a good Aunt, she waited and searched, days went passed, then months, then the letter came. What was left of the local government was compiling a list of names, people that had been lost in the unknown event. May waited as long as she could hoping that Peter would walk through the door with some wild story of getting lost, then stuck on a train or bus, each time she looked at that letter the tears flowed again “To the occupant, I hope this letter finds you still with us …”. But that didn’t happen, and he never walked through the door or showed up for dinner, so after two full bottles of wine and so many carbs, she added his name to the ever-growing list. Peter Parker, Lost to the Dust. 

Then, Tony Stark was back, but still no Peter, then Happy knocked on her door. Her Peter, was gone. The final moments of Peter Parker was recorded by unfeeling cameras within the Stark building (or so she was shown) he had apparently left his bag behind the day before and had swung by to retrieve it and had lost track of time when he was asked to help with a project Stark Industries was working on. Was she really Aunt May now? or Just May, once again? once wife, once daughter. Once upon a time, beloved Aunt. She was alone again, not even any homeless left to help, what was left had been moved into homes now empty because of the lives lost in what was now known as “The Snap”. Thanks Stark.  
At first, Happy came by when he could, they would swap stories of silly things Peter did, then they met more often than “just friends” would, to shared stories of past lives and lovers. Then he started asking her on actual dates with flowers and chocolate. The first time they made love it felt natural and right, and after, they held each other mourning everything that they had lost, both during and after the first snap. The two would come together from time to time when the weight of loss and uncertainty become too much. But ultimately it was not meant to be, not while they were still trying to find their way in this crazy new world. Determining who they were without those that were a screaming absence in rooms un-walked or tables unset. That too loud silence that boomed every night as the world settled into the night.

Life adjusted and moved on, May learned how to live just as herself, while still having a room in her apartment with the door permanently closed, locking the pain and loss out of sight. Five years, it was just her and sometime Happy, then everything changed again, everyone was back, confused but unharmed. Where was Peter? Still nothing, still nowhere. Three days, three days May was left scared and confused, was Peter Alive? Where was he? 

Then Peter was home. 

He told her about coming back mid step, smacking into a large metal box that had not been there five years ago. His phone was flat after so long and the hospitals suddenly busy he had had no way to call her to say that he was safe.  
And just like that she was Aunt May again, a name that like an old coat fit but didn’t sit the way it once had before.


End file.
